Kingdom Dance
by Oslock
Summary: Starts at the campfire scene but mainly about the Kingdom dance scene. How did Rapunzel and Eugene realize they love each other? Basically more detail to the scene. Rated T to be safe. Kinda fluffy, my first FanFic so reviews would be helpful, thx!
1. Chapter 1

This has got to be the strangest day of my life. Firstly I am forced into taking a young girl with 70 feet of golden hair to see the "floating lights", then I am forced to sing infront of a group of thugs about my dreams.

To top it off this girls hair GLOWS WHEN SHE SINGS! It led us out of a cave that we nearly drowned in and healed the cut I got in my hand when I tried to move some of the rocks in the cave.

Now i'm sitting next to her infront of a campfire and can't help but look into those emerald eyes of hers.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay" I said leaning towards her "It could ruin my whole reputation." I added.

"Argh... we wouldn't want that!" Rapunzel replied leaning towards me aswell.

"Well a fake reputation is all a man has." I told her jokingly. She's the first person i've met that hasn't laughed at my real name and background. And she doesn't seem the type, that's what makes her special.

We laughed in sync though _her_ laugh was more warm and adourable then mine. She looked at me with those amazing emeralds of hers. I felt my cheeks burn up and realized i was _blushing_! I coughed awkwardly and stood up. There was no way I was going to let her see me like this.

"Well...um...I...I should get some more firewood." I stuttered out. _Firewood! _'Was that the best thing I could come up with!' I thought mentaly scolding myself as I began to turn away from her and walk away flexing my newly healed hand.

"Hey..." Rapunzels soft voice called from behind me. I immediately turned around to meet her gaze. "For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better then Flynn Rider." I was partly taken aback by this. "Well, then you'd be the first, so thank you." I replyed before walking away, once again examining my hand, there wasn't even a scar!

Whilst looking around for wood I noticed one of my wanted posters, my eyes immediately went to the nose. It was straight at the top then suddenly went all upturned like a pigs snout. "Now they're taking the mick!" I muttered to myself whilst ripping it off the tree crumpling it into a ball and stuffing it in a nearby bush. When I continued to look for firewood I let my mind wander to Rapunzel and what tommorow might bring. _'oh PLEASE! Your not really falling in love are you?'_ a voice at the back of my mind asked. _'So what if I am! Falling in love isn't _that _bad is it?' _I told it. _'You met her this morning! And she's only here because of that stupid deal! Don't forget why your realy here Rider! You just need to take her to those lights, get her home and get back that crown!' _I sighed in annoyance partly because I was arguing with myself but mainly because of how stupid this voice sounded.

_'Have you ever thought about how there might be more important things then just money? Like having someone to spend your life with?' _I replied. _'FINE! Go fall in love but you have to tell her how you feel though and this I cannot wait to see!'_ The voice spat.

_'I can do that! I'm sure Flynn Rider will find a way!'_ I said boldly. But who was I kidding. NO ONE! How am I going to tell her that I might love her in a way that won't freak her out?

After collecting enough firewood I began to walk back to Rapunzel. I struggled to think of something witty to say so went with the first thing that came to mind. "So...hey can I ask you something?" because I wanted to be polite "Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super-human-strenght in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous!" I mustered up the most charming grin that I could but it soon fell when I realized she was standing with her back to me looking into a clearing that lead deeper into the wood. I immediately grew concerned "Hey, are you okay?" She snapped around and flustered for an answer. "Oh, sorry yes just um... lost in thought I guess." I shrugged _'that seemed like a good enough answer' _I thought before continuing. " I mean because heres the thing superhuman good looks i've always had 'em, born with it! But super-human _strength_ can you imagine the possibilities of this I mean come on..." I stopped talking when I noticed Rapunzel was still looking over her shoulder at the clearing with a worried expression on her face. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked hearing the concern in my voice.

Her head quickly turned around to face me "Yeah i'm fine and no sorry I don't think your gonna have super-human strength." She answered whilst sitting on the other side of the fire to me. I watched as the light from the fire danced on her beautiful face making her eyes stand out even more, they widened with shock as she looked at something infront of me.

"Eugene, be careful!" She shouted. I looked down at the cause of her worry and realized the branch I was using to move the firewood around the fire was set alight and leaning on the grass. I had been to busy looking at Rapunzel to notice that I loosened my grip on it. Without hesitation I lifted it up and put it on the fire, luckily the grass had not set alight, after the shock was over we both fell into a fit of laughter. "So no super strength? Oh to bad it could have come in handy." I said to break the laughter.

"I doubt it would have been _handy _more of a way to get you in trouble." She finaly answered with a bright smile. I placed my hand over my heart and scoffed in mock offence "Are you saying i'm a bad person?"

"No I'm just saying if you don't want to be noticed by guards then having super strength won't help." She replied calmly.

"Oh." I said in an understanding manner. She began to rub her eyes sleepily and I could feel a yawn coming on. We both agreed to go to bed and I layed down and watched in awe as she made a blanket out of her hair I caught a last glimpse of her eyes, they were filled with something fear? Confusion? Before she turned to lye facing away from me. Whatever it was she didn't seem to want to tell me about it but I was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on golden sand underneath a palm tree with a crystal blue ocean infront of me. Next to me was a huge trunk that was overfilled with ruby's, gold coins and pearl necklaces. This was my dream, the dream I had to sing about at the Snuggly Duckling. The weather was perfect, a glistening sun that I was bathing under. Then something strange and wet hit my cheek I tried to ignore it but then another landed an inch under the other. I opened my eyes and the island was gone and I was looking up at an angry looking horse. Immediately I knew who it was that crazy fleabag that belonged to the captain of the guards.

I tried to think of something that would annoy 'it'. "Well I hope your here to apoligize." I said before resting my head back on the rock and closing my eyes.

BIG mistake! Next thing I know the giant brute has grabbed me by my right foot and is dragging me away from Rapunzel.

I let out a large scream a bit to girlish for my liking but I wasn't concentrating on that at the moment. Thankfuly my scream is loud enough to wake Rapunzel who awakes with a jolt, jumps up and comes running towards me. She picked me up by my hands and started to pull me in the other direction. I gripped onto her wrists for all I was worth, trying to ignore the pain coming from my foot as the beast dug his teeth into it, I suppose it could have been worse if my boots weren't as thick as they were.

"Give me. Him!" Rapunzel grunted out. Yes! Yes! Hand me over to HER! I thought while trying to ignore the fact I was becoming a human tug of war. Which wasn't easy.

With one last hard tug my foot slipped out my boot and I went flying over Rapunzels head landing flat on my face infront of a tree.

Rapunzel immediately stood up and started to block the fleabag's way. After a while she and her frog (chameleon! Whatever!) managed to calm him down, make him sit and give me back my boot.

Then she started PETTING the thing! "Aww! You are such a good boy! Yes you are! Are you all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" she said in a baby-ish kind of way. The 'thing' nodded sadly looking away from her.

"Excuse me?" I decided to intrude whatever _that_ was. I may be a thief but I have feelings you  
know!

Either she was oblivious to what I said or she was ignoring me. She began to hug him and I felt a twinge of jealousy settle in my stomach, how is it the rude, irritating horse get's along with her and gets hugged by her when they first meet but I'M the one who keeps being threatened by a FRYING PAN! "Nobody appreciates you do they?" the horse shook his head slightly in aggreement "Do they?" He shook his head more vigarously.

"Oh come on..." I intruded again "He's a bad horse!" I pointed out. She finaly turned around and looked at me and I once again found myself lost in those emerald eyes of hers. Not even an actual emerald could compare with those. "Oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" She sweetly replied turning back to the horse, scratching under his chin. This made the 'horse' (if you can even call it that!) rub his cheek against hers. "Isn't that right? Maximus." she read the emblem with the sun logo and his name on underneath. He whinied even louder when Rapunzel started scratching him behind his ear.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said plainly. Max immediately shot me an annoyed glare that I jerked back at only to hit the tree behind me.

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life." she started to walk toward me and I felt butterflies in my stomach when she pulled me up by my arm. Her hands were so soft and small... oh stop being so sappy! Yes, you might be in love but you don't need to get overly-excited at the smallest thing. "And the thing is..." she continued "I need you not to get him arrested." she finished. Max gave a disaproving huff and a look that said _'no way!'_. "JUST for 24 hours and then you can chase eachother till your heart contents. Okay?" Rapunzel pointed out. I gave a sigh of defeat and put my hand up for Max to shake, he immediately turned away. "And it's also my birthday...just so you know." Rapunzel said through a smile and gritted teeth. That made him crack, and it made me like her even more. The fleabag turned around and shook my hand, we gave eachother evil glares before Rapunzel broke the tensity by seperating our hands and walking between us.

We both looked on at her in a mix of awe and confusion. And then the rodent did something i'll make him regret, he kicked me right in my rib cage and sniggered when he saw me fall to the floor in pain.

_Rapunzels POV_

I could hear bells chiming in the distance and went straight towards them. Only to be stopped in my tracks as I felt Eugene grab my arm making me come to a hault. "What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he had stopped us. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I shot him a confused look but deep down i'm sure I know what he's on about.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I replied trying to sound as reasuring as possible whilst pulling out of the grip he had on my arm.

"You just don't seem to have been yourself since lastnight." he told me, I could hear the worry in his voice. _Oh shut up!_ I told myself. Why would he worry about me he's only here because I forced him to be here.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said before turning and walking away.

_Eugene's POV_

Man this girl was stubborn, no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She just remained tough, not letting her guard down and looking weak infront of people, after all the only reason she revealed her secret about her hair was to save our lives and then she only told me the basic answers to my questions.

I decided to just stop nagging her about it and try again later. When she got to the start of the bridge she turned to face me and made a sort of _'wow!'_ face. I could feel a ridiculous grin cross my features at the way her whole face lit up at something so simple, I wonder what it will be like when we were actualy in the village.

As we were crossing the bridge I spotted one of my _'Wanted' _posters and immediately ripped it off and rolled it into a ball like I did yesterday. I turned around to see Max looking at me with an irritated look on his face. This was a golden oppurtunity to get revenge, I stuffed it into his mouth grinning to myself with my arms folded across my chest.

He looked cross-eyed at it and spat it at my face were it straightened out. I immediately wafted it off and gave him a hard shove at his neck, only for him to shove me back even harder. We somehow ended up in a position where the top half of my leg was in his mouth, I was holding his ear and my other fist was balled up ready to punch him. Then we were interupted by a loud squeel coming from Rapunzel's direction. It was Pascal (yes i've started calling them by thier names now!) he was pointing to me and giving me an evil eye. How is it fair I get all the blame? Max and me let go of eachother and I elbowed him as hard as I could on his neck and of course he did the same to me.

We continued to walk across the bridge when I noticed people stepping on something and eyeing it curiosely then I saw Rapunzlel falling back a bit, it was then that I realized it was her hair that people were standing on.

Max and me ran up to her as I helped to scoop up her soft, golden tresses. This was going to be a problem, looking around for something that would I noticed 4 red haired girls I assumed were sisters sitting by a fountain braiding eachothers hair, _perfect_. Whistling to get thier attention, I held Rapunzels hair a little higher with a hopeful grin on my face, they all gasped in sync when they saw how much hair Rapunzel had. We walked up to eachother before I asked politely "Could you help us please, I have a feeling this is going to be a problem." pointing to the hair with my eyes. They all nodded clearly still taken aback by the amount of hair there was.

The oldest one took the portion of hair that I was holding whilst the youngest led Rapunzel to the waterfountain and sat her infront of it. "Why doesn't your friend help you?" the second oldest, who had 2 high braids in her hair asked. Rapunzel turned around and looked at me, I gave her a _'Don't even think about it' _look which she smiled at, turning back to the girl I heard her say "I don't think styling hair is really his thing."

"Why not? It's really fun!" the second youngest squeeled in excitement. I walked towards a wall followed by Max watching in amusement as the girls danced and twirled around braiding Rapunzels hair. A few minutes later I noticed a couple of guards coming my way on the opposite side of the wall, thinking fast I ducked behind the wall.

After they had gone I turned to look back at Rapunzel, her braid was finished and was decorated with flowers, she gave a gasp of surprise "Oh, thank-you!" she exclaimed while twirling.

_'Wow' _was all I could think, I felt a huge smile cross my lips and thought that it was probably more a goofish, lovesick grin then an actual smile. It became even more clear when Max put his head near mine with a cocky grin on his face and waggling his eyebrows. I pushed his face out of mine and looked away feeling a slight blush creep up my cheeks. _Rider, Fitzherbert, whatever you want to be called, if your going to fall in love it's best to let the person you love know first, not the irritating horse who will do anything to annoy you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rapunzel's POV_

After thanking each of the girl's I began to walk back to walk to Eugene who looked like he was being picked on by Max. They immediately broke apart when I approached them with guilty looks on thier faces, I just rolled my eyes at them.

"So where do you want to go?" Eugene asked, breaking the silence.

"Um..." I stuggled for an answer because the truth was I didn't know _where _there was to go.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot first time out of the tower." he realized, blushing a bit looking embaressed and averting his gaze from me to the floor. Max gave him a look that said _'Quit blushing!' _which Eugene scowled at him for.

I was about to say thats okay when I heard a voice calling from behind me. "Um...excuse me, pretty lady? Down here!" I turned around to see the youngest of the red haired sisters calling for my attention.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked bending down to her eye level, Eugene soon followed and so did Max and Pascal to my surprise.

"Er...we were just wondering...if we could maybe braid your hair again tommorow?" she asked nervously with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, um..." how was I going to explain this to them, especialy after they seemed so nervous about asking. "I...i'm not going to be around tommorow, sorry, I have to go back home and I don't think i'll be coming back." I explained guiltily, I _knew _I wasn't going to come back so why I told them that just made me feel worse.

"Oh ok." is all she could say as her face fell.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay but..." my voice trailed off, it was probably best I didn't tell them why.

"That's okay. We'll still have eachothers hair to braid." the oldest sister pointed out, trying to be reasuring. That made me feel even worse, that I had left it down to her to make them happy again.

As they began to walk away I stood up and faced Eugene and Max who both had expressions that read sadness and confusion.

"What?" I asked them trying to make them stop staring at me like that. Surely they weren't getting upset of me going home were they? It meant Max could chase Eugene till he was bored of it (which I doubt he will be) and Eugene would get his satchel back and do whatever he intended to do with it. No, the idea of Eugene caring about me was taken out of my head when Mother came to try and take me away last night, she may not have been right about the world (or what i've seen so far) but she was right about Eugene, he was only here for his satchel as soon as he has that he'll be gone and i'll be home.

"Your not really going back are you?" Eugene asked with an expression that was a mix of confusion, shock and...concern?

"Of course I am, I can't stay out here..." my voice trailed off again probably because I didn't know what to say.

"After everything you've seen your really going to go back to an iscolated tower?" Eugene more or less stated then asked.

"I don't really have a choice I can't stay out here, I don't know anyone or have anywhere to go." I pointed out.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then began to speak again "Still, anywhere is better then there, surely." _'why is he all of a sudden trying to stop me from going home?'_ I couldn't help but think.

"Look this isn't about _just _me okay. I need to get home to my Mother, she need's me, i'm not about to go and abandon her." if only he knew the truth, that she came back and knows I left the tower, if I don't go back willingly she'll only come _for _me.

And with that he let out a sigh of defeat making me think I won this discussion.

_Eugene's POV_

Geesh this girl was stubborn. And completely selfless, she was willing to be locked up her whole life to help this psycho Mother of hers! No I can't let her, I WON'T let her! It's not fair, she hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this imprisoment. I was going to tell her she could come with me, that going back to the tower wasn't her only option but found I couldn't pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel. Yes, for once I am admitting that 1. I am too nervous to tell someone I love them and 2. Admitting that I love Rapunzel, happy now?

I went back to the matter at hand, taking Rapunzel around the village. As I began to think of what to do I was interupted by a growl from my stomach. I had forgotten till now that I hadn't eaten in quite some time. That probably means Rapunzel will be the same, we've been together for the last 24 hours.

"Hey Blondie, are you hungry yet?" I asked her. She gave me her attention for a split second, nodding in agreement before looking around taking in more of her surroundings.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at this, the slightest thing amazed her, take the bunting with the sun symbol of Corana that was hung around the village for example. She gave each flag her full attention until she found something else to look at.

Coming back to reality, I looked around for a food cart. My eyes met a one selling all sorts of breads and cheese's.

"How'd you feel about bread and cheese for breakfast Blondie?" I turned to look at her, she seemed to be daydreaming (or 'lost in thought' as she called it) looking further into the streets. "Uh, hello, Blondie are you in there?" I asked sarcasticaly waving my hand infront of her face, that brought her back.

"Yeah sounds great." She answered the question I almost forgot I asked.

So with that I began to que up and count the amount of money I had. I still had quite a bit left over from my last heist, stealing jewelry from the finest jewelry shop in Corana, I ended up stealing alot more then I expected, but that was probably because the shop owner was as blind as a bat and didn't notice when the most expensive ring had been ripped off it's stand and into my satchel.

_Rapunzel's POV_

I stood behind Eugene as he bought our breakfast, he was taking out the money he needed to buy us it yes, _buy_. He had enough sense to know that if he even _attempted_ to steal something Max would send him straight to the guards.

As I looked around I noticed a mural that was attracting a group of peoples attention. Not really thinking I began to walk over to it, when I got a closer look I realized the painting was of 2 adults, presumably the parents of the baby that was being held in thier arms. I spotted the crowns they were wearing _'They must be the King and Queen'_ I thought. Then that must be the Lost Princess I realized looking down at the baby. She was so young, why would anyone kidnap her? What made her so special and precious that she had to be kidnapped? I gave the mural a confused look before I heard music playing behind me and began to follow it.

_Eugene's POV_

After I bought the bread and cheese I turned round to give Rapunzel her bagguete, but she wasn't there! Luckily I didn't have to look too far to see her dancing whilst a small orchestra played behind her. She stuck out like a sore thumb to me, compared to the rest of the villagers. I watched as her thick braid flew through the air as she twirled around, she then walked up to a little boy asking him to dance with her which he didn't hesitate in saying _'yes'_ to. They danced in circles and as I began to walk towards them they began to pull other people in, before we new it, half the square were in the middle dancing.

It started of as them linking arms whilst Rapunzel and the little boy led them in a circle (dancing over what happened to be the sun symbol made out of white paint on the floor) but as more people joined in it turned into a slight more ballroom dancing type were they linked arms, spun in a circle then moved onto the next person and did the same. I folded my arms over my chest and watched impressed at the amount of people Blondie got to join in!

Rapunzel soon ended up dancing in my direction, she waved her arm as to say _'Come join in!'_ to which I raised my arm and politely declined.

Though I hadn't noticed that fleabag come up behind me so when I declined he gave a disaproving grunt and shoved me towards an oncoming dancer who grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dance, however not before I could give Max an annoyed look and me see him and the frog laugh in delight.

It took a while for me to learn the dance but before I knew it I was dancing like everyone else. I kept looking for Rapunzel and when I did find her she was far away from me. I tried to hold back my annoyance but _she _was the only person I actualy wanted to dance with.

After a few minutes I managed to slip out of the dance but made sure I stood where I could keep an eye on Max incase he tried to push me in again.

I looked through the crowd for Rapunzel and eventualy spotted her. She noticed me too and began to slide out of the crowd.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." she stated as she approached us. Why was she apoligizing? She was just having fun.

"It's ok you don't need to apoligize, it's your birthday after all!" I told her.

She gave me a look that was a cross between shock and confusion.

"What's that look for?" I asked her.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked back.

"You told me, well really you told Max. Why didn't you tell me before?" I answered then asked.

"I didn't really think it was important for you to know." she answered plainly.

WHAT! It's her birthday and she thought I shouldn't have known!

Dropping the subject, I began to look around for something to buy as a birthday pressent for her. I noticed a little boy waving some sort of purple cloth around and shouting things like "You won't find them anywhere else!" as I looked closer I noticed that on his hat was the same purple cloth with the Corana sun symbol in the middle of it. He also had a few of them with small sticks connected to them slotted in his hat.

_'Perfect!'_ I thought with a satisfied grin on my face. I took Rapunzel's hand in mine and directed her over to the boy. Her skin was so soft and her touch was so gentle, I felt the butterflies in my stomach again.

When we reached the boy she gently pulled her hand out of mine and the butterflies feeling was gone.

"Would you like to buy a flag Sir?" the little boy asked.

"Yes please." I replied, taking out a single gold coin, I handed it to the boy whilst he passed me one of the flags.

I then turned round to Rapunzel and handed her the flag, she gasped in amazement as she took it from me. She then turned on her heal and held it up so it was eye level with all the bunting with the same symbol on, I bent so that my head was hovering between her shoulder and cheek and my hand rested on her waist. I felt her tense up at this but she then relaxed a bit more.

"Thank you so much Eugene!" she exclaimed.

"Your welcome, consider it a birthday pressent." I told her.

That made this amazing smile cross her face and i'm sure my heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful, so kind and considerate, why can't I just tell her I love her?

It wasn't until we started walking again that I realized I still had my arm around her waist. She must have just realized too because she then pulled out of my grip and once again the amazing feeling I got whenever we touched was gone.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the sudden ending but I need to wrap it up, post this (cos' I haven't in a while) and get to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rapunzel's POV_

Butterflies errupted in my stomach when Eugene wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt sort of...protected?

_Oh pull yourself together Rapunzel! _I gently moved out of his grip in a way I hoped wouldn't offend him.

We continued to walk through the village when I noticed a group of children using pastels to draw on the floor. I walked up to them too see what they were drawing and noticed a girl and boy who looked alike were drawing red roses and next to them another little girl drawing an apple tree on a hill.

"These are amazing!" I told them. It was true they were putting so much detail into them, who knew pastel came out so well on the floor. I wonder if Mother would let me paint the floor when there's no more room on the walls? I doubt it, she likes to keep thing's clean (or make me keep them clean, actualy).

"Thank you!" they all replied sweetly in sync.

_Eugene's POV_

As the children started a conversation with Rapunzel I looked around for the cart that might be selling the pastels all the children had. Thankfully I didn't have to look very far to notice what must have been the brightest cart on the streets. There was pastels of all colours of the rainbow covering the stall, as I walked closer I realized how it was decorated in patterns made from the pastels.

I looked around for a pack too buy for Rapunzel, eventualy I noticed a pack that were mainly different shades of purple and yellow, though judging by her dress purple might be her faveourite colour. So I went with my instincts and bought her the purples and yellows.

When I turned round she was on the floor still talking to the children. It looked like thier conversation was coming to an end as Rapunzel stood up and was saying goodbye. However she was walking backwards so as she turned around we ended up colliding and bouncing off eachothers chests. She began to stumble backwards trying to avoid stepping on the children, luckily I had put the pastels in the pouch attatched to my belt so I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto her feet.

For that one moment, it was just her and me, no one else. Everything and everyone else weren't there, it was just her and me.

But then once again it ended as she pulled away, smiling nervousely. I returned the smile, then remembered about the pastels in my pocket.

"I have something for you." I told her whilst pulling out the purple and yellow pastels.

She gasped in amazement as I handed them to her. "I love them! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

That same smile crossed her face, the one she had when I bought her the flag. It was beautiful, I could stare at it all day and not get bored.

"So what are you going to draw?" I asked her. Curious to what her imagination will come up with.

"Um I don't know..." she looked at the flag with the Corana sun symbol on it and an expression struck across her face, _'look's like she's got an idea'_ I thought.

"Would you mind holding this please?" she asked holding out the flag. Without hesitation I took the flag from her.

She then bent down on the floor and started by using the purple pastels.

About 10 minutes later she had finished her masterpiece. As she stood up she wiped her forearm across her forehead being careful not to wipe her hands across as they were now covered with purple pastel.

I leaned towards her admiring her work. She had drawn the sun symbol on a purple background that spiraled around with drawings of the village people on them going about thier daily lives.

I moved the flag into the middle and we both glanced from it to the interpritation on the floor.

It was amazing! Considering she hadn't had it very long, she memorized the details very quickly. "This is really good Blondie!" I told her.

"Thanks." she replied still looking at her work.

Just as I was going to continue our conversation my stomach roared, reminding me that when I bought the bread and cheese, the fleabag knocked it out of my hand when he forced me to dance.

What can I buy, seeing as how it won't really be a breakfast anymore. Then I was struck with an idea.

I turned to Rapunzel who wasn't there anymore, twizeling round I spotted her next too the pastel cart with what seemed to be a damp cloth to clean her hands. Walking up to her I realized that the women running the cart had prepared cloth's and a bucket of water to help get rid of excess pastel.

_Rapunzel's POV_

A woman approached me asking if I wanted a cloth to help clean my hands.

"Yes please." I answered so she guided me back to her stall, picked up a small cloth dipped it in a bucket of water and handed it to me.

"I've had to start supplying a way to help clean people up ever since last year. My daughter got it on her clothes and it was a nightmare to get out." she informed me.

"Oh I see." I answered finishing off cleaning my hands and handing her back the cloth. She dipped it in the water and handed it to another person.

When I turned round Eugene was waiting for me. "Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting...again." I stutured out.

"Stop apoligizing it's fine!" he said through a smile.

I was about to reply when an angry growl erupted in my stomach. My arms immediately clutched it hoping too ease off the growl.

"You hungry too?" Eugene asked.

I just nodded in agreement, remembering how the food he bought earlier flew out his arms when Max forced him to dance.

"What would you like?" he asked and once again I was left without an answer because I had no idea what the options were.

I didn't have to answer before Eugene said "Right sorry I keep forgeting about the tower...thing." he looked a bit embaressed and it didn't seem to help that Max approached and was giving him another _'Quit blushing!'_ look to which he scowled at again.

"Don't worry though i've got an idea!" he blurted after getting Max off his back.

He took my hand in his and led me to a cupcake stand.

"Wow!" was all I could muster up. Before me were loads of different types of cakes. Big ones, small ones, chocolate flavour and fruit flavour.

"Go ahead, pick whichever one you like." Eugene interupted my thoughts as we both looked for a cake that caught our eye.

In the end I picked a strawberry flavour frosting one with a cherry on top and Eugene picked a vannila flavour frosting with a cherry on top.

After Eugene payed for them we continued to walk through the village but before we could bite into the cupcakes I noticed 2 guards walking in our direction. Thinking fast I grabbed Eugene's free hand and dragged him towards what looked like an empty alleyway.

"Guards! Move it!" I urged him.

I think he caught what I meant as he quickened his pace so I let go of his hand.

**Sorry once again to leave it at such an awkward moment I promise it won't last, if it does you can set Pascal on me!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Eugene's POV_

I have to admit, she can be very visual of her surroundings when she wants too. Even more visual then me, being a thief means I have to be aware of my surroundings but this time she beat me to it.

As she dragged me towards a nearby alleyway I caught a glimpse of the guards she was on about and immediately sped up my pace.

This made her let go of my hand and I itched to hold it again.

We soon made it to the alleyway and quickly hid from the guards.

To my delight they just kept on walking past us, I turned to look at Rapunzel with a grin that spread from ear to ear on my face.

"Well we might as well eat them here." I told her reffering to the cupcakes that were reluctantly still in our hands.

"Okay." she replied before we both took a bite into them.

A look of pure joy crossed her face as she bit into the frosting. It was as if she was tasting a cupcake for the first time, which hopefuly she wasn't, if the orphanage could supply things like this then surely her mother could.

"Have you never had a cupcake before Blondie?" I asked hoping the answer wasn't going to be what I thought it would be.

"Um...not really." she answered nervously.

"WHAT!" I practicely shouted at her causing her to move backward and go wide eyed looking at me as if to say _'So what?'_.

So she's been locked in a tower her whole life and not once has had a cupcake! I need to have a serious word with this Mother of hers!

"You've never had a cupcake before?" I asked her again.

"No i've never had a cupcake before is it that big of a deal?" she asked.

"Yes! Have you never had anything like this before?" I asked back.

"I make thing's like cookies and pie's if that's what you mean. But I was always just restricted to them." she answered.

"How come?" my curiosity getting the better of me. What makes cupcakes so bad that she can't have them?

"Whenever I asked my Mother if she could bring some back she would give me this long lecture about how they'll make me chubbier." she answered flatly.

_Chubbier?_ Has this women been calling Rapunzel chubby! What is her problem? I hope for her sake our paths never cross. Rapunzel is as skinny as can be! Both of my hands could probably fit around her entire waist! Rapunzel is _perfect _and one cupcake isn't going to make her _chubby!_

"Don't listen to her Blondie, your perfect!" I told her without really thinking and immediately a blush crept up my cheeks as I processed what I had just said. Though maybe she'll get the hint that I love her so I won't have to say it again because as much as I want too I don't have the guts.

"Um...thank you." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Your welcome." I reply still trying to fight away the blush on my cheeks.

"I can help with that." she says before shoving her half-eaten cupcake on my cheek so that it covers the blush.

She then stands back laughing at her work.

"You asked for it!" I tell her before shoving my half-eaten cake onto _her _cheek.

This stops her laughter almost immediately. "Oh it's on!" she replies whilst smeering her cupcake above my top lip so that I now have a mustache to go with my goatee.

I quickly shove my cupcake onto her nose then on her other cheek but I didn't count on the fact that i'll rub all the icing off the top off my cake whilst Rapunzel still has some left on hers.

"Aha!" she exclaims when she realizes she has the upper hand. I raise my hands in the air in defense "Now come on Blondie be reasonable..." I tell her.

But nothing is going to stop her now, she raises her cupcake of doom in the air and squashes it against my cheek that is still clean.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I told her sarcasticly.

"Your welcome!" she replied sarcasticly.

We stopped and looked at eachother for a split second before bursting into laughter.

"Love your new facial hair it suits you!" she teases

"You look like you have sunburns!" I tease back.

We yet again burst into laughter at the sight of eachother. I had covered basicaly all her cute freckles in yellow frosting. And I now have a pink mustache to go with my goatee.

"Stop messing around...we need to get cleaned up...there's still so much more of the kingdom to see!" I say between laughs, trying to calm both of us down.

But this only resulted in me laughing even harder.

"Ok pull yourself together Eugene! Calm down!" she soothes trying to stop her own laughter.

After we manage to calm ourselves down we start to clean the frosting off our faces.

I notice that there is still some frosting on Rapunzel still has some frosting on one cheek and hasn't realized.

"You've still got a bit there..." I tell her before I cup her cheek in my hand and use my thumb to wipe away the left over frosting.

Even after the frosting is gone I still caress her cheek with my thumb. I notice that she is blushing slightly under my touch, she's so _beautiful._

How do you tell someone you love them? You can write it in a letter and give it to them, write it in a song and sing it to them. Or you could just be straightforward and tell them. As much as I would like to use the last option I don't have the guts. That's right for once in my life i'm _shy._

_Rapunzel's POV_

I kept trying to fight away the blush that crept up my cheeks as Eugene caressed it.

I also had to fight the urge to lean into his touch, even if he does love me (which I doubt he does) we can't be together! I have no choice I _have _to go back, I have to look after my Mother, she needs me even though she won't admit it.

"Come on there's something I wanna show you." Eugene breaks the silence before taking my hand in his and leading us off somewhere unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes and stuff, I have been adding and adding to this for days (so I don't know what words i've repeated again and again) and I wrote most of it when I was drinking too much coffee at 2:00 in the morning so yeah my mind wandered quite alot.**

_Eugene's POV_

Rapunzel seems to enjoy learning new things, I know exactly where to take her!

Thankfully I still remember the way to it, the last time I went it was to help pick up a collection of books the orphanage had bought but that was a _long_ time ago.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"It's a surprise!" I told her.

She gave me a look as though she didn't believe me. "What!" I asked raising my arms up in defense.

"Nothing it's just...nevermind." she stuttured.

I put my arms down and held her hand. When she gave me another look as to say _'What are you doing?'_ I used the excuse "I can't risk you getting lost on our way to the surprise." with a sly grin on my face.

_Rapunzel's POV_

No matter how many times I asked, Eugene wouldn't tell me were he was taking us, so eventualy I just gave up and let him direct us to wherever we are going.

But before that happened we bumped into Max and Pascal, who we lost when running from the guards after buying the cupcakes.

"Ah there you are! We were just looking for you!" Eugene sarcasticaly lied.

This earned him an annoyed grunt from both Pascal AND Max, not that I think Eugene really cared anyway.

"We were just going to the library, you wanna come with us?" he asked innocently as he knew it would be a rhetorical question, there was no way a horse could get into a library... wait, library! Thats were we're going! Excitement immediately burst through me, i've always wanted to go to a library ever since Mother told me where she gets my books, much to her annoyance.

"We're going to a library?" I asked him just to make sure I hadn't misheard him.

He looked at me then shot an annoyed look at Max.

"Great! You ruined the surprise fleabag!" he spat at Max.

They then moved toward eachother to beat eachother up so I immediately sprang into action and stood between them with my arms spread out at my side too put as much distance between them as possible.

"Will you two calm down!" I turned my head to look at Max "Max there is only about 12 hours before i'm back home and you can chase him till you're bored!" I then turned to Eugene before continuing "And will YOU stop winding him up, he's already being extremely patient with you and your only making it worse for yourself for when this day is over!" I pointed out trying to make him realize that Max only agreed to not arrest him TODAY but tommorow he'll probably be dragged to prison kicking and screaming.

Only when they relaxed and stopped giving eachother evil glares did I relax and calm myself down. What was this about anyway? Because Max made Eugene slip that we were going to a library? That isn't even a big deal, so what if I wasn't going to find out for another five minutes?

"Come on lets go to the library, the sooner I get away from _him_ the better!" he remarked before continuing to grab my hand and lead us off to the library.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes, the sooner _I _get away from _them_ the better, i'm sure some of my hair is beggining to fall out with having to keep these two from fighting.

"There it is!" Eugene exclaimed breaking my thoughts.

In the distance I could see a shop-like building, as we made our way closer I noticed the books displayed in the front window.

I probably got a little bit over excited and began to drag Eugene the rest of the way.

Luckily he didn't seem annoyed and just chuckled, evening up his speed with mine.

When we eventualy got to it I stopped to look at the sign that was hovering on a metal bar above the door, it read _'Library of Corona'_.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are we going to go in?" Eugene asked sarcasticaly.

He then held the door open, pointing to inside of the shop. As soon as I walked through the door I was taken aback by how many books there were, there were shelves after shelves _filled_ with books.

"So where do you wanna start?" Eugene asked, yet again breaking my thoughts, not that I mind, otherwise I would keep drifting off.

"Um..I have no idea." I replied.

"Well what books have you already read?" he asked.

"A book about Botany, Cooking and Animals." I told him flatly.

He gave this look as though he expected me to go on, it then changed to shock when I didn't.

"That's it? In eighteen years that's all you've read?" he asked stunned.

"Well I did have some fairytale books but they were taken away when I was around ten or something." I answered remembering the two books I had. They were 'The Little Mermaid' and 'Sleeping Beauty' but Mother took them away when I started to ask questions about the outside world, specificaly the woods and the sea.

"No fairytale books since you were ten! Thats practicaly child abuse!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes before saying "Don't you think that's exagerating _just_ a bit?"

"Absolutely not! A childhood is not complete without fairytale books!" he was getting louder now, that's when I noticed that we were the only people here.

"Shouldn't someone be looking after this place?" I asked looking around.

"They must be enjoying the festivities outside." he answered also noticing that we were the only people here.

"What if someone comes in and steals the books?" I asked giving him a look that would show him I was talking about him, to which he then placed a hand over his heart in mock offence.

"I would never do such a thing! The librarian probably thought that books would be the _last_ thing someone wanted to steal so they kept the place open." he tried to be reasuring.

"So where do you wanna start?" he asked again, pointing to all the shelves.

"I have no idea..." my voice trailed off as I looked around at all the books.

"Ok then lets start with fairytales!" he exclaimed happily.

We then looked around for a row of books about fairytales...and I ended up picking up books that were about anything but fairytales.

I couldn't help it! There were so many different ones about things I don't know much about.

"Hey Blondie come quick i've found the fairytale books!" Eugene called from across the room.

By now I already had three books in my arms, one of which was a _huge_ atlas that made three books weight seem like five.

"Woah!" was all Eugene seemed to be able to say when he saw the books in my arms, was it too many?

"So much for not knowing what to read!" he added.

"Well i'm sorry if i'm not into _just_ fairytales like you are!" I replied sarcasticaly.

"I'm not into _just _fairytales! I only thought that since you haven't read any since you were ten then you have _alot_ of catching up to do."

I rolled my eyes and began to look at the books infront of me. A specific one caught my eye, The Little Mermaid! I immediately pulled it off the shelf.

"Oh my gosh! I was practicaly _raised _on this book! You have _'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'_ I have _'The Little Mermaid'_." I moved the book inbetween us so he could look at it.

"Raised by Fairytales obsessed with Botany, the greatest unsolved mystery!" he exclaimed sarcasticaly. I playfully hit him with the book putting on my best annoyed face.

"Speaking of such fairytales!" his voice burst with excitement as he pulled out a book on the shelf that was non-other then _'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'_!

What he did next took me a little by surprise, he began to have this sort of excitable fit like a five year old, jumping up and down in circles, I immediately burst into laughter looking at the sight. That stopped him.

"What? I'm not as calm as you when it comes to finding a book I haven't read since I was...fifteen?" he teased trying to remember something.

"You were a thief when you were fifteen?" I asked.

"Kind of, when I left the orphanage I had to steal things like food to get by but as I got better I began to steal things like jewels to earn money. Not that I used the money to _buy_ things anyway." he explained, I could tell he was trying to make himself sound as innocent as possible.

Dropping the conversation I walked to the center of the library to sit on the floor and read, I was quickly followed by Eugene.

I still remember all the words in The Little Mermaid even though it was eight years ago.

I think it's the same for Eugene with The Tales of Flynnigan Rider, it's been five minutes and already he's half-way through it!

"Calm down with the book Eugene, nobodys going to take it away from you!" I stated after a while.

"It's gripping and i'm a fast reader Blondie! Anyway you're one to talk, look how far you are through yours!" I looked down to notice I have about two pages left of the book.

Five minutes later we had finished our books.

"So what do you wanna read now?" he asked

I didn't give him a verbal reply, I just picked up one of the other books from the pile I created earlier.

"What's that about?" he asked curiously.

"It's a book about plants and tree's." I told him.

"So basicaly it's another Botany book?" he asked flatly.

"It is but the one I have is mainly about flowers, not tree's." I informed him.

"Is there a difference?" he added sarcasticaly.

"That's what i'm trying to find out." I shot back.

He just chuckled and let the conversation drop.

_Eugene's POV_

Many books later there was only one left in the pile that we hadn't read, and guess what that book was... an atlas.

I figured it wouldn't be long before Rapunzel picked out a book like this, having been in the tower and all.

"Have you been to any of these places?" Rapunzel's voice broke my thought's.

"No. I'm more Corona born and bred. Though I would really like to see new places." I told her.

"Where would you like your island to be?" she aked.

_Island? _ What island? I thought for a moment about what she meant. And then I remembered.

"I don't think I really want the island anymore. It just seems a bit...childish?" I stated.

For some reason the island dream didn't seem so appealing anymore. Yesterday it was all I wanted, but now i've seen life from a new perspective. Yesterday I wanted to be rid of Rapunzel, but now the thought of loosing her _scares_ me!

We rest our shoulders together as we continue to look through the atlas.

I chuckle at Rapunzel's reaction when she realizes how big the world is.

Not long after we finish the atlas and start putting the books back on the shelves.

"Where do you want to go now?" I ask her.

"Um, back to the town square?" she suggests.

"Sure." I reply before we head out of the library and in the direction of the square.

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in stuff and was visiting people I haven't seen in a while but I promise it won't happen again, atleast not as long as this has been. I promise and in the words of Rapunzel "I never break my promises. Ever" (most of the time)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Rapunzel's POV_

We soon made our way back to the town square to find everyone still dancing!

No one seemed to be bored of the activity the little boy and me had started, and it didn't look as though they were going to get bored anytime soon.

The routine had changed a bit though. Now there was a small circle of people in the center, a larger circle of people around them and then on the tip of the sun beams that was made of white bricks on the ground were couples dancing and occasionely switching partners.

I recognized one of the women from earlier coming towards me and dragging me into the dance. After a while I soon got the hang of the new dance routine and was able to keep up with everyone else.

I was shocked to see Eugene also dancing nearby, I reached my arm out as if to ask if he wanted to dance with me.

_Eugene's POV_

Not long after Rapunzel was dragged into the dance did the same happen to me. Another women approached and before I could raise my arm to say no, she grabbed me and pulled me in.

Though this could work, it was another chance at dancing with Rapunzel. Eventualy I got the hang of the dance and managed to not look stupid whilst dancing arond. I noticed Rapunzel dancing in my direction, _yes_, she reached her hand out towards me and I did the same.

But just as our fingers brushed two other people came and dragged us in opposite directions.

Rapunzel just shrugged it off, so not to look like a child, I did too. I was desperate to dance with her though. I kept my eyes concentrated on her and slyly made my way towards her though being careful not to break the flow of the dance.

And it worked! Just as the dance was coming to an end, I realized Rapunzel and me were dancing toward eachother. I couldn't help but smile as we got closer and closer toward eachother, she had her eye's closed as she twirled, her braid flowing around her.

Any second now. The music begins to draw to a close, and the gap between me and Rapunzel closes aswell. Just as the music finished, Rapunzel and me were together.

I had one hand holding hers and the other wrapped around her small waist, holding her close to me.

We looked into eachothers eyes, they stood out evenmore in this light.

For one moment, there was no one else, just me and the beautiful Blondie.

I had this desperate urge to kiss her and had to fight the urge to tuck a piece of hair that was loose from her braid behind her ear, but the moment ended as someones voice broke my thoughts.

"To the boats!" a mans voice called.

Blondie pulled away from me and the moment was now completely over.

We nervously looked at eachother and laughed awkwardly.

Everyone in the square began to walk toward the lake so me and Blondie followed the crowd.

Despite the large crowd, Max and Pascal had managed to find us.

They looked bored out of thier minds, and Max was probably only going to get even more bored.

I'm probably going to regret this.

"Um Blondie...you follow the crowd and wait at the docks, i'll be there in a minute." I told her, she raised one eyebrow at me giving me a questioning look.

"Trust me, i'm going to come back." I reasured her.

She left it at that and began to walk away, but as soon as she did the Fleabag stepped in and shot a look that was part questioning and part scowl.

"I'm going to buy lanterns, Fleabag!" I whispered to the Mule, purposely trying to annoy it.

He looked at me in utter shock. _What? _This is something Rapunzel has been waiting her _whole _life to see, I need to make it as special as possible.

Starting with...lanterns! And maybe something to keep Max happy.

The horse gave up and began to follow Blondie.

I immediately set to work to find a stall selling lanterns and apples, yes apples i've decided to buy something to keep Max entertained.

"Lanterns! Buy your last minute lanterns!" I hear one of the stall owners chant, I walk toward the voice.

I am met with a short, pudgy women with a mop of ginger hair and a large smile.

"Are you after a lantern?" she asks.

"Yes, uh two please." I reply taking out my money and handing it to her whilst she hands me the lanterns.

"Is one for your girlfriend?" she asks, putting the money in a small pouch attatched to a sash around her waist.

I look up at her, my eyes wide from what she just asked.

"Uh...what makes you think that?" I say without thinking, I really need to get away before anyone recognizes me, not that there are many people left.

"Aren't you the one who has been with the girl with abnormally long hair today?" she asks.

"Yes but, she's not my girlfriend." I inform her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude, it was just the way you two were holding hands and trying to be together during the dance made me think you were..." the womens voice trailed off.

It all came flooding back to me, _this _was the women who dragged me away when Rapunzel and me tried to dance together.

"Anyway you best be off, don't want to keep the young girl waiting!" she breaks my thoughts as she shoo's me away, tending to the next customer.

About two stalls down is a fruit stand and _yes! _It's still open!

I look at the cart searching for apples, when a man walks up from behind it.

"Need any help?" he asks. He has raven black hair that is tied into a pony-tail, bright blue eyes and a thick black moustache above his lips.

"Do you have any bags of apples?" I ask.

Without saying another word he reaches under the stall and reveals a small brown bag and begins to put apples, that are in the top right corner of the stall, in it.

"Now I do!" he says with a smile handing me the the bag, I hand him three gold coins.

Now it's just a case of hiding these before Blondie see's them.

I begin to follow the path everyone else took to the boats, of coarse i'm not dumb enough to even _think _about getting on the _same _boat that some of the guards will be on.

From what i've heard, in all the other festivals they leave boats at the dock for people to come and use to get a better view, or if they just want to be alone. I think it's also a test, to see if anyone is desperate or strange enough to steal a _boat_.

I don't know whether to be relieved or worried that Blondie isn't there when I arrive at the docks.

There is only one boat fit for two among all the boats, so I quickly put the lanterns and apples under the seat of it.

As I lean down to slide them under, I notice something brown with what looks like a thin strap around it but before I can pull out whatever it is, a soft, familiar voice stops me.

"Eugene?" I hear Rapunzel's voice ask from behind me.

I turn round to look up at Blondie, who is giving me a look as if to say _'What are you doing?' _

"Hey, there you are! I was starting to think you wandered off!" I gave a small chuckle, to which no one returned and Rapunzel, Max and Pascal all exchanged glances that said _'Is he insane?'_

Not that I blame them, I just made it sound as if I was looking under a seat for a person.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and got out of the boat to help Rapunzel in.

"Well we best be going! Don't want too miss the lanterns now do we?" I exclaimed trying to be posotive.

"Okay." Rapunzel said flatly, letting her frog climb off Max's head and onto her shoulder.

"Sorry Max but this is the biggest boat they have." I said sarcasticaly.

He gave me what I guess is a horses sarcastic but annoyed laugh and shot me an angry look.

"Don't worry Max, it's only a few more hours before the deal is over and you can start chasing him again!" Rapunzel points out, trying to sound posotive.

It works, the horses expression perks up and he looks at me with a...smug, is that, grin.

"Oh come on! I thought we were starting to warm up to eachother!" I practicaly yelled at him.

This caused him to huff disaprovingly.

"You have been fighting and calling him names _all _day, do you really think he'll still like you?" Rapunzel asked though I think she meant it rhetoricaly.

"He knows I only mean it as a joke! Don't you Max?" I ask, turning to the horse.

He just sneers and looks down at me, _i'll take that as a no._

"ANYWAY enough of this, the lanterns will be up by the time we get in the boat!" I try to break the tension between me and Max.

I direct Blondie to the boat and put one foot inside and leave the other on the dock.

Butterflies errupt in my stomach as I hold out my hand for her to take and when she does even more come.

Once everyone is in (the frog having decided to climb on my shoulder, does that mean he likes me?) I begin to push the boat out of the dock and further into the lake.

Just as we leave I turn around to see Max looking a bit sad, or just sorry for himself so I pull out the apples from under the seat.

"Hey Max!" I call back, throwing the apples onto the dock, infront of him.

He takes one look at them then back to me giving me a hard glare of disbelief.

"What! I bought them!" I try to reasure him.

It works, I hear him winny approvingly. This is my chance for revenge.

"_Most _of them." I add calmly.

The sound of his munching stops and I have to stop a chuckle escaping my lips.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel turns to me and asks.

I put my hand to my shoulder for Pascal to crawl onto, I don't trust him _that_ close to my ear.

"Well best day of your life..." I place Pascal on the knob the rope is placed around, before continuing "...I figured you should have a decent seat."


	8. Chapter 8

_Eugene's POV_

A few minutes later we are infront of the castle, in the middle of the lake.

I was about to ask her if she enjoyed herself today (though i'm sure I already knew the answer) when she sighed sadly.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm terrified." she replied flatly.

Terrified? I would understand if she said nervous or excited, but _terrified!_

"Why?" I can't help but ask.

Still not meeting my gaze, she replies with "I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, _dreaming _about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

I can't help but smile warmly at her, "It will be." I try to sound as reasuring as possible.

She finaly looks at me with her shining emerald eyes, "And what if it is, what do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part I guess, you get to go find a new dream."

I don't think she understands what I really mean, I used to think that owning an island was the best dream ever, but now i've found a new one.

We smile at eachother before looking back at the castle, waiting for the lanterns.

Rapunzel brushes her fingers through her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear, but as she does some of the flowers come out of her braid and end up in her hand.

This gives me an idea, I begin to carefuly pull out some of the flowers that are begining to come loose in her braid and hold them out in the middle of my hand for her.

She decides to put them on the surface of the water and let them float away.

I lock my eyes with hers, eventhough she isn't really looking at me.

Something in the reflection of the water catches Rapunzels eye, and they widen as she looks up.

I only catch a glimpse of what I presume is the first lantern before the boat begins to rock as Blondie jumps up and charges to the front of it.

_Rapunzel's POV_

As soon as I see the first lantern, I charge to the front of the boat.

_All those days, watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time, never even knowing just how blind i've been_

_Now i'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now i'm here, suddenly, I see_

The lanterns look even better from up close, as they begin to fill the sky

_Standing here, it's oh so clear, i'm where i'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new_

Now the entire sky is filled with lanterns

_And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted_

These past two days have been, amazing, the world isn't the dark place I always thought it was and maybe Eugene isn't the big-headed, smoldering person I first thought he was.

_All at once everything is different, now that I see you_

Maybe I am in love with Eugene, is that good or bad? I'll be fair he is handsome and not as full-of-himself as he was yesterday.

In the corner of my eye, there is a strange glow, I turn round to see Eugene holding two lanterns!

_Eugene's POV_

I hold up the two lanterns I bought earlier for Rapunzel and me too release.

A look of surprise crosses her face as she turns and climbs down too sit opposite me.

"I have something for you too..." she tells me.

Before I can wonder what she is on about, she reaches behind her seat and pulls out...my satchel! So that's what I saw!

I give her a confused look before she continues, "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared, and the thing is i'm not scared anymore, you know what I mean?"

I place one hand on top of the satchel and push it away, I don't need it anymore.

I lock my eyes with hers before saying "I'm starting too.".

This makes a beautiful smile cross her face, a smile that could never be topped.

Together, we release the lanterns and I keep my gaze fixed on them as they manage to stay together, despite the large crowd of lanterns around them.

Now i'm about to do something I never thought i'd do.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream_

_All those years, living in a blur_

_All that time, never truly seeing things, the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

I look down at Rapunzel who is sitting at the side of the boat, watching the lanterns float around us.

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

She begins too point to something away from the boat, when I look in the direction she's pointing to, there's a lantern starting to deflate and hover above the surface of the water.

I prepare myself to grab her incase she falls in the water as she reaches out and sends it back into the sky, but she doesn't, she's still in the boat.

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

Nows my chance, I have to tell her how I feel about her or she'll go back to the tower. Well here goes nothing.

_I'm where i'm meant to go_

I reach out and take Rapunzels small hand in mine, the butterflies return as I touch her soft skin and all I can think is _'I love you'._

We sang together and I finally got to tuck that piece of loose hair away (something I was dying to do) but I know what your thinking, did we kiss? Well as much as I would love to say that we did, that's not what happened, you see, this is the story of how I died.


End file.
